Tomo and Mafuyu: Dragon Ball Raginig
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: Tomo and Mafuyu meet a teenage Saiyan named Kakarot and his older brother Raditz as they try to keep the Dragon Balls of Namek from the evil Frieza. Rated M for sexual themes, violence, and language. Teen Goku/Tomo, and possible Radtiz/Mafuyu.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomo and Mafuyu: Dragon Ball Raging Blast chapter 01: a Hero's fall, and a Night of Terror**

**(I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Seikon no Qwaser)**

**In the deep black void of outer space, two grey spheres like pods with red circular windows fly at an incredible rate towards a small certain blue and green planet, followed by two others almost at the same speed.**

**Meanwhile, two girls make their way home from a high school called, St. Mihailov Academy. **

**One girl has dark red slightly long short hair, and purple eyes. She wears a blue and white school uniform, black socks and brown shoes. Her name is Mafuyu Oribe. **

**Mafuyu is followed by her extremely busty childhood friend, Tomo Yamanobe; Tomo short dark blue hair and dark red eyes. She wears a similar uniform, but slightly different, due to the fact that Tomo is the daughter of the former dean at their school. Tomo also had white stockings, white shoes, and a white ribbon tied into her hair. **

**"What a terrible day… you just got over a fever this morning, too. Those always picking on you." Mafuyu complained to Tomo. **

**"I'm sorry Mafuyu-chan, I can't fight back, or talk big." Said Tomo. Tomo is usually picked on by other kids at school; **

**when they came to class today, Tomo had a bucket full of rotted plants and dirty water on top of her desk. Tomo felt unhappy about this, and Mafuyu became enraged. Everyone whispers to each other. **

**"Alright, start talking! Who the hell did this?" Mafuyu angrily asked. No one said anything. They all turned away. **

**"So, you're still alive?" asked a girl with orange hair, and copper eyes. **

**"Hana! You did this?" **

**"Not me… but, since strange stuff has been happening, maybe old Yamanobe has got something to do with it, since he **_**mysterious**_** disappeared." Hana said, with definite insensitivity in her voice. Mafuyu was further angered. She pushed Hana against the wall she sat next to. **

**"There's a limit to what you can say! Cut the crap, already!" Mafuyu shouts, roughly pushing Hana further. **

**"Mafuyu-chan, Stop it!" Tomo cried, and trying to keep Mafuyu from hurting anybody else. **

**"My, my… Is a certain class maid misbehaving?" asked another girl. She had long pink hair, and red eyes. She too was well-endowed, but her breasts weren't as big as Tomo's. **

**She wears a white and red uniform that almost looked like Tomo's uniform, black stockings, and hair ordinates. Miyuri Tsujido. The Tsujido family is quite rich, which is why Miyuri seems to act arrogant and disrespectful to Tomo and Mafuyu. **

**"If you don't recall, since the old Dean to this school has disappeared, the school was entrusted to my father. If you continue these acts of rebellion, then you may have to say goodbye to that old shack, or dorm that you're living in." Miyuri politly threaten, and walks away. **

**Mafuyu couldn't make a comeback, because there was no why Tomo wouldn't survive out on the streets. Tomo becomes ill easily, which is way she misses school quite often. **

**"It's okay, Mafuyu-chan. Remember what father said, "Those who continue to smile, will revive help from God." Said Tomo. But, God never helps, because Tomo's father had recently disappeared, and hasn't been found since. **

**Now, Tomo and Mafuyu are walking home to together.**

**"Let's forget that! To celebrate your recovery, we're going to eat something fantastic tonight." Mafuyu said to Tomo, who become very excited. **

**"Really? That's so exciting, I can't wait! Tomo's is big trouble~!" Tomo sings happily trilling around. **

**"Tomo, I swear… I'll protect you." Mafuyu thought, "Wait right there, my troublesome princess!" Mafuyu calls to Tomo, playfully chasing her, until a sudden and very small earthquake hit. Tomo trip and fell. **

**"Tomo, are you alright?" Mafuyu worryingly asked. **

**"I'm okay…" Tomo said, and noticed smoke at a short distance. It was close to their dorm. Moments later, the two found a crater in the woods. Inside, a grey sphere like pod was in the center, making it evident that it the pod had crashed landed. **

**"What is this?" asked Tomo. **

**"I don't know…" said Mafuyu, getting on her wooden sword, and getting into battle stance. The pod opens up. **

**A hand grabs the side closest to it and out climbed a teenage boy with black wild spikey hair. He wore a strange suit of armor. He had a large orange ball tucked under his arm, but he dropped it. The had Four Stars on it.**

**"A- a boy...?" the girls gasped. Mafuyu goes down to help him out of the crater, and layed him down in the ground above. He looked injured, due to the stratches on his armor, and some of his face.**

**"The poor thing, he's totally messed up here." said Mafuyu, and them looked to Tomo, who's cheeks were red, "What's wrong Tomo?" she asked.**

**"Oh, nothing!" Tomo quickly replied. "But... he's kind of cute." Tomo thought.**

**The boy began opening his black eyes, although he could barely keep one eye open. He turned to Tomo, and he was mostly stareing at her breasts. The two could hear a growling sound.**

**"Meat..." he muttered, with some drowl watering from his mouth.**

**"Meat?" Tomo asked, and out of nowhere, he began gropping to Tomo, to both hers and Mafuyu's surprise.**

**"S-so suddenly...!" Tomo exlcaimed. **

**"Amazing, so tender...!" the boy mumbled, and took a bit on of her breast. He was obviously hallucinating taht meat was in front of him, but neither of the girls knew that.**

**"T-this little- SCUM!" Mafuyu cries, taking her sword and smacked the poor boy so hard, he passed out.**

* * *

**Later, the girls take him back to their house, which is actually a dorm. No one but them seems to leave there.**

**"You didn't need to smack him so hard, that he'd pass out and you broke your wooden sword, Mafuy-chan." Tomo complained to Mafuyu. Mafuyu chuckled a little. THe girls had him asleep in their bed. He seems to be a wild sleeper, and he snors quite loudly.**

**"Geez, after getting hit like that, you think he wouldn't be snoring like this." Mafuyu complained.**

**"He must be a really strong boy if he could take a blow to the head." Tomo said. An image of Mafuyu hit the boy in the head with her wooden sword came up. Tomo rested her elbows on the bed with her pulms pressed against her cheeks.**

**"I wonder, what his name is." Tomo thought.**

**"Anyway, it'll probably be a while before he wakes up, so I'll go make dinner." said Mafuyu, leaving the room, and heading to the kitchen, and leaving Tomo alone with the mysterious boy.**

**_"Kakarot... Kakarot...!" _said a mysterious voice, in this _Kakarot's_ dream.**

_**"Kakarot!"**_

_**"Brother, what's going on?" asked Kakarot to his brother.**_

_**"Vegeta went after Frieza! They're heading to planet Namek!" Kakarot's brother explained.**_

_**"Planet Namek?" Kakarot exclaimed. After this, the two head off to planet Namek, a placeful planet which has come under attack by the evil tyrant Frieza and his elite warriors. Seeing what's happening, Kakarot became enraged, seeing the peace loving Namekians being threaten to give up their prized possiens, the Dragon Balls. Kakarot dives into action, attacks one of Frieza's men and makes off with one of the Dragon Balls, and escapes planet Namek, with others in hot presuit.**_

_**"KAKAROT!"**_

**"Brother..." Kakarot muttered, opening his black eyes, and sees a beautiful girl with dark blue hair watching him from above.**

**"Look's like your awake, now." said Tomo.**

**Kakarot rises up, feeling strangely tired. It must have been from the pod he was him moments ago. It might have drain him of some of his energy, or maybe...**

**Kakarot's eyes widen, and realises that the ball he had earlier is not with him.**

**"Where's the Dragon Ball?" Kakarot asked, looking left and right.**

**"Um... if you talking about that Four Star Ball, it should still be where we found-" said Tomo. Kakarot leaps out of bed, and jumped out the window. Mafuyu was busy making dinner when she saw the boy fall from the window.**

**"What...?" Mafuyu said.**

**"Mafuyu-chan!" Tomo cried, running into the kitchen, while Mafuyu opened the window in the kitchen, only to see the boy fly away into the air.**

**"A-are kidding...?" asked Mafuyu in disbelief, "He can fly?"**

**Suddenly, another crash was heard, in fact, there was actaully two at the same time. This told Mafuyu, Tomo, and the mysterious boy with a tail that he wasn't the only to come to this world, and someone or something was out there, as well.**

* * *

**Later, Mafuyu and Tomo went out searching for the boy.**

**"Tomo, you don't need to come with me." said Mafuyu, walking along side Tomo. She carried her sword with your.**

**"But, I'm worry really worried about that boy. He still haven't recovered from his wounds." said Tomo.**

**"Fine, if things get dangerous for any reason, run straight home, and don't look back, understand?" Mafuyu asked.**

**"Yes, ma'am!" Tomo happily said, giving a salute, as the two girls continue their treck back to the crash site.**

**Meanwhile, too mysterious figures stand at the boy's crash site, and examinate the comfinds. The pod was still there, but their target and the ball was nowhere to be found.**

**"Damn! The Saiyan bastard got away!" grunted one of them.**

**"Don't worry, you'll get your chance for pay back soon. Although, it is dificult to pinpoint his location, since he has the power to shield his energy." said the second character.**

**"Heh! Maybe I should sniff him out." joked the first one, until he heard ruffles in the bushes.**

**"What it is, Dodoria?" asked the tall beautiful blue-green skinned, with dark green hair tied in a long braid.**

**"I thought I heard something over there..." said Dodoria, a short, fat and ugly dark pink skinned man, with fat light pink lips, and tiny spikes on his head. Both men wore almost exactly the same suit as the boy Mafuyu and Tomo found in the crater.**

**"Guess it was your imagination." the green man teased.**

**"Can it, Zarbon!" Dodoria said to his partner.**

**"Mafuyu-chan, thos guys are looking for that boy..." Tomo whispered.**

**"Yeah... but, it doesn't look like thy're friends, does it?" whispered Mafuyu back.**

**"They're not. I have a strong feeling that they'll bear ill-will to that boy." Tomo said. Mafuyu didn't say anything, until a huge dark pink hand reaches between them, but was actaully trying to grab one of them, but missed. THis made the girls jump from their hiding place.**

**"I knew we were being watch! You little bitches!" Dodora yells.**

**"Tomo, run!" Mafuyu yells to Tomo to go quickly. Tomo was hesitent at first, but she raced back as fast as she could. Mafuyu got her sword ready and tried to swing at Dodoria, but to no evail, she missed only to get a punch in the stomach, which difenately hurt, so much so that she dropped her sword, tightly clutched her stomach, and dropped herself t other ground.**

**"Ah... ah..." Mafuyu gasped in pain, and then was harshly pushed to the side by the ugly beast.**

**Tomo looked back, even if Mafuyu said not to, "Mafuyu-chan!" she cried, as she looked back, only to see Dodoria dash forward towards her, harshly grabs her wrists as lifts her up in the air with one hand. Tomo frantically struggled to get free from the strong grip of Dodoria.**

**"Aw~! What's the matter? Afraid to loose your life?" Dodoria asked, frighting the poor girl even more.**

**"Now now, Dodoria, try to end her life gently." said Zarbon, walking over to Mafuyu, picking her up and hold her up with one arm. Mafuyu still has some spirit in her, so she tries to fight her way from her captor, but he was too strong.**

**"GENTLE?" Dodoria asks Varbon loudly, "How can I be gentle when I see the sight of fresh meat?" Dodoria asks further, ripping Tomo's uniform top off, exposing her huge and beautiful breasts.**

**"NOOO!" Tomo cires.**

**"T-Tomo...!" Mafuyu managed to gasp, while being chocked by Zarbon.**

**"Are these for real? I've never seen tis this big before!" Dodoria exclaimed, and he used his other hand to grope one of Tomo's breast. This brings Tomo a shocking amount of pain from Dodoria's rough hands.**

**"No! That hurts! Please don't!" Tomo moans painfully. **

**"Damn you...! Get your hands... off of her, you monster!" Mafuyu yells out.**

**"I know, he's sadistic person." commented Zarbon, "Anyway, you wouldn't have happened to see a boy with wild spiky hair running around, did you?" Zarbon asked Mafuyu, "We're having a tough time finding him with our Scouters."**

**"I don't know, what your talking about..." Mafuyu said.**

**"Is that so?" Dodoria asked, listen to Mafuyu's answer, "Then maybe I'll squeeze the answer out of this little funbag!" Dodoria said, gripping harder on Tomo's breast, cuasing her to scream in pain. **

**Mafuyu was at wits end at this point, "Fine, I've seen him, just let Tomo go!" Mafuyu cried.**

**"Mafuyu-chan...?" Tomo breathed.**

**Dodoria grins with pleasure, and turns around "Finally! So, where is he?" he asked Mafuyu, who grins herself.**

**"He's right behind you." Mafuyu said, surprising Dodoria until he felt a solid kick to the back on his head and went flying several feet away from Tomo, whom he dropped, was cuaght and held bridal style by the same person had who kicked Dodoria just now; the boy known as Kakarot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomo and Mafuyu: Dragon Ball Raging Blast chapter 02: Revenge! Mystery of the Saiyans and the Dragon Balls**

**(I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Seikon no Qwaser)**

**Somewhere, in a far distance from Tomo's and Mafuyu's school, another space pod lands on the ground. The pod opens, revealing a man with long black spiky. He wears a samiliar suit as the three visitors before him, but it was black brown, and he had a tail like Kakarot's. He also has a scouter. He pushes the buttom on it to read to power levels in the area. It picked up three powers, two belong to his former co-workers.**

**"Not good, Zarbon and Dodoria are here. But, at least Kakarot managed to stop here." said the man, "That fool." the man grunted, remembering what happened back in the plaent they last saw each other. Kakarot had attacked Dodoria in order to collect the Four Star Dragon Ball and escaped, delaying Frieza's plans.**

**"I just hope you can put those magic powers of yours to good use." said the man, while floating up in the air, and flies in the same direction as the three powers he scouted just now. **

**Kakarot hows finally arrived, and saved Tomo from the evil clutches of his one of his enemies, Dodoria. After a swift kick to his face, Kakarot held Tomo for a moment, and the gently places her on the ground behind him.**

**"Hehe..." Dodoria began chuckling, and then burst into luaghter, "SO, you finally decide to show up! This saves me the touble of looking for you, Kakarot!" said Dodoria triumphantly.**

**Kakarot does not respond to Dodoria's words. Tomo was transfixed. She innocently stared at her savior, as she covered her chest with one of her arms.**

**"He rescued me...?" Tomo thought.**

**"That was quiet rude, you know. Kicking me for the second time while interupting my fun." said Dodoria.**

**"You call cuasing pain to the weak FUN?" Kakarot asked angerly.**

**"The weak exist only to be used as tools by the strong... to be their playthings." Dodoria replied, and suddenly, a huge beam of light shot from his mouth, aiming at Kakarot and Tomo.**

**"TOMO~!" Mafuyu cried.**

**Kakarot stood his ground, and knocked the blast away towards the sky, where it eventaully explodes, with his foot. This shocks all who wittnest this action.**

**"The weak are not meant to be turtored by the likes of the strong. If you want to fight someone strong..." Kakarot puases and moves his thumb up to point at himself, "Then fight me!" Kakarot yells out.**

**Dodoria growls, "You smart ass little punk! I'll teach you what happens when you mess with me! I'll rip you to pieces!" dodoria roared as he charged at Kakarot, making his threat clear.**

**"Dodoria! We need him alive to tell us where he hid the Dragon Ball!" Zarbon reminds Dodoria.**

**"Don't worry! I'll just beat him into a bloody pile of dirty, and then have tells us where he hid it!" Dodoria ressures. He attempts to make a straight punch to Kakarot's face, but it was easily blocked with one hand. **

**They stay in a stalemate for a a short moment, when Kakarot jabbed his elbow into Dodoria's stomach. Dodoria let's out a painful gasp as his blood squrts out.**

**Kakarot then kicked Dodoria awhile again, this time in the air. Kakarot then luanched himself up to catch up to the pink titan, stroke him in the face with his fist, and started pounding him, until he punched him the stomach, and sent Dodoria crash back down with a double palmed knock down. **

**Kakarot meets him back down on the ground a few feet away.**

**"Looks like you met your match." said Kakarot.**

**"H-how can this be...? This Saiyan reject of a Low-class is beating me?" Dodoria thought in fruastration.**

**"I think it's time for you two to get off this planet. These are not involved, so we should leave."**

**"I think not!" said Zarbon, with a glowing ball near Mafuyu's face, "If you don't want this one to die, then tells where the Dragon Ball is, and we'll leave quietly." Zarbon negotiated.**

**"No! Even if I hand the Dragon Ball to you, how will I know you guys won't come back here as soon as Frieza's wish will be granted?" Kakarot asked. There was no way he could trust either Zarbon or Dodoria, since none of them liked each other from the start.**

**"You don't trust me? Then that means we can't reach an agreement, then can we?" Zarbon asked, slowly moving the ball over to a frantic Mafuyu.**

**"No! Let go!" Mafuyu screams.**

**"If really care about these creatures, then hand it over, and I will negotiate with Lord Frieza not to touch this planet." said Zarbon. Kakarot was beginning to believe Zarbon's words, though they were clearly lies; once Kakarot gives the Dragon Ball up, then terrible dual will kill him and the two girls.**

**"KAKAROT!" yelled a voice, familiar to Kakarot, Zarbon, and Dodoria.**

**Suddenly, Zarbon felt a knee hit his face, and his energy ball went in a different direction. Zarbon hit the ground, and was seperated from Mafuyu. This person who attacks Zarbon now, is the fourth visitor, and older brother of Kakarot; Raditz.**

**"Raditz?" Kakarot exclaims. While Kakarot is distracted, Dodoria takes his chance to disappear behind Kakarot and go after an unprotected Tomo.**

**"Kakarot, don't get soft!" Raditz yells to Kakarot, who is already chasing Dodoria, who has already recaptured Tomo. Dodoria flies up in the air and remains floating.**

**"If you want this woman to live, then give up your Dragon Ball!" Dodoria domands, chocking Tomo from behind with one hand, "And if you don't..." Dodoria holds the other hands to Tomo's back, with a ball of energy charged up, ready to blow.**

**"Damn you! Trying the same tactics your friend was doing! Unforgivable!" Kakarot shouts, enraged, suddenly he began to glow with a light red aura, in fact, his entire body turns red, and he charges forwad, but then disappears, and in a slite second, Tomo disappeared.**

**"What?" Dodoria yelled, and then felt a foot hit in his back and quickly sent back down to the ground, and landed on his back.**

**"Dammit! How did you...?" Dodoria tried to ask to Kakarot, who held a blushing Tomo once again him bridal postion, and was floating back down to the ground. Mafuyu joins the two, helding her stomach.**

**"I don't know. And I don't care. You should just crawl back to your pod and head home." said Kakarot.**

**"Haha! I see you recovered quiet nicely, Kakarot." Raditz praised Kakarot, and then turns his attention to Dodoria, "Aw, poor Dodoria. What's wrong? Can't move?" Raditz teasingly asked Dodoria as he walked over to him.**

**"Not much of an Elite if you were beaten by a Low-class warrior. And what's worse, it was a "_lowly_" Saiyan." Raditz mocked, lifts his hand up, and suddenly blasts a screaming Dodoria into dust. Zarbon had escaped after Dodoria was killed.**

**"Brother, that was uncalled for." said Kakarot.**

**"Like your one to talk! You started all this when you took the Dragon Ball, and now it's kill or be killed!" Radtiz snapped at his younger brother, "And not only that, you had to go out fo your way to protect those two, who don't have anything to do with this."**

**"I know. But, I could't stand by and let it happen." Kakarot said in defence.**

**"Um..." Tomo mumored, catching the brother's attention, "I'd really want to thank you for saving us just now." Tomo thanked to Kakarot.**

**"It was nothing. Don't sweat it." said Kakarot. Radtiz sighed. Mafuyu stepped up to Kakarot.**

**"I need to apologize to you. Even if you saved us, I was going to talk; saying that Tomo and I had helped you, and-" Kakarot interupted her by patting her on the head.**

**"I put you guys through some hell back there. I'm the one who should be saying sorry." Kakarot appolgized. Mafuyu faintly smiled. Tomo gave a bigger cute smile.**

**"Though honestly, those who can't save each other, aren't fit to live." Radtiz thought, crossing his arms. But then, he smiled, "But, my little brother refuses to let life get taken away from anybody. Going so far as to defy even Frieza, just like our father." **

**"Kakarot, we should be searching for Zarbon. He escaped as soon as Dodoria was taken care off." Radtiz said aloud.**

**"Right-...uh..." Kakarot halted and fell. They heard a stomach growled a second later. It was clear whose stomach was empty and given fair warning that it wants to be full. Tomo cuaght and unintationally placed his head between her breasts.**

**

* * *

**

Later that night, Kakarot was resting on was the couch of the girls dorm. Tomo was watching over him, while Mafuyu and Radtiz were in the ketchen.

**"Sorry for the trouble." said Radtiz, standing in the door way.**

**"Don't worry about it. This is just a "thank you" present for him, anyway." said Mafuyu, cooking up a mystery meal tonight. She and Tomo changed out of their uniforms and into their night clothes; for Mafuyu, it was an orange shirt, and blue shorts.**

**"The Universe is full of folks like you out there, isn't it?" Radtiz asked. Mafuyu stopped a second later. It was silent for a moment.**

**"... Just who are you people? And what's a Dragon Ball?" Mafuyu asked, breaking the silence.**

**Meanwhile, Kakarot gives a big yawn, as he wakes up. He sloqly sat up from the couch, and looked out to the window.**

**"Hi, your awake now?" asked a sweet voice. Kakarot looked to see a girl with shoulder length dark blue hear and red eyes; Tomo. She wore pink pajamas.**

**"Are you feeling okay?" Tomo asked.**

**"Yeah... just fine." Kakarot answered, "I'm a little tired though." Kakarot added, stratching his back muscles out. A second later, he looked at Tomo. He saw her quite a few times, but he doesn't really know who she is.**

**"Oh, sorry for not telling you my name. I'm Tomo Yamanode. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kakarot-kun." Tomo introduced herself, while a cute smile.**

**"Yeah, same here." said Kakarot, who is now wide awake. Tomo moves closer to Kakarot, and gently headbutted him, only to check his temperature. Kakarot's cheeks turned red. She waited a short while, before coming to the conclusion that he was fine.**

**"Your fever went down. Thank goodness." Tomo gently sighed in relief, and tucked his head below her chin, and without realizing it, gave him a perfect view of her cleavege.**

**"They're big..." Kakarot said simple mindedly. A question mark appeared above Tomo's head. She was paying attention to Kakarot's tail wiggling around.**

**"Oh, my..." Tomo said in curiosity, ouy of which, she reached over and gave it a solid grip, enough to make Kakarot jump in shock and drops a second later, with his head landing into Tomo's cleavege.**

**A moment later, Mafuyu and Raditz walked in and saw Kakarot in an unexpected place. Both were surprised.**

**"Hey, you two, what are doing?" Mafuyu asked, blushing. She also held a large pot with her cooking gloves.**

**"Moreover, did you grab his tail?" asked Raditz, with less surprise.**

**"Um... I was just checking his fever. I got curious about his tail, so I grabbed it, and he suddenly bolted and this happened." said Tomo, innocently.**

**"That's a stupid thing to do." said Raditz with his hand on his face.**

**"I really can't stand it when you pull on my tail like that... I loss all my strength." said Kakarot when getting up.**

**"Well, I'm sure you'll feel better, after you've eaten." said Mafuyu, putting the put down.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomo and Mafuyu: Dragon Ball Raging Blast chapter 03: A strange cohabitation! A new member of the family.**

**BW: Hello guests, this'll mark the first chapter in a long time in this particular fanfic. Anyway, please enjoy.**

**(I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Seikon no Qwaser)**

* * *

**"What is this?" Kakarot asked, looking at a pot of red souce, beets, meat, and cabbage. **

**"Well, it's ****Borscht." answered Mafuyu.**

******"Ah, I think this is the Russian recipe." said Tomo.**

******"Looks like throw up." said Kakarot, bluntly. This arouses Mafuyu's ire.**

******"How rude! My uncle taught this recipe to me!" Mafuyu proclaimed, "I don't wanna hear complaints until you tasted it! Now sit still and eat up!" Mafuyu demands while quickly setting up a plate for the two alien brothers.**

******Moments later, both Kakarot and Raditz had moved expressions on their faces, while tears humorously flowed down their faces.**

******"DELICIOUS!" the brothers cried in unison.**

******"This is amazing! I've never ate anything this good before!" Kakarot cried, as he took spoons full of the soup at humorous speed.**

******Mafuyu stood triumphant, "See, I knew you'd like it." she said, but then she noticed that Kakarot and Radtiz were still eating, "Are they still listening?"**

******"Wow, I've seen anybody eat like this before." said Tomo.**

******"Saiyans have huge appetites, so don't spoil us too much." said Raditz, though he was eating at almost the exact same rate as Kakarot, "Slow down Kakarot! The foods not going anywhere!" Radtiz yells at his brother, hitting him in the back of his head.**

******"But, it's so good!" Kakarot mumbled with his mouth full.**

******"Don't talk with your mouth full." said Raditz.**

******"I don't know what Saiyans are, but you guys sure are amazing." Tomo said, ever so cheerfully.**

******"Actually, there some things we do, that most people aren't particully proud of." Radtiz said, not noticing that Kakarot had finished his plate, and went for his borthers, and ate it all, until the last minute.**

******"Ahh! That was mine!" Radtiz yelled, and started chocking Kakarot, "Damn you! Give it back right now, or I'll kill!" Radtiz demanded and started beating on him, in a childish, comical manner.**

******"Hey! Hey, no fighting!" Mafuyu scolds them, but they do not listen, "So childish these two."**

******"But they must get along quite well, since they're siblings." Tomo said. Mafuyu smiled to her best friend's pure bliss, but it disappears, remembering what she talked about with Radtiz, while in the kitchen.**

******"Just who are you people? And what is a Dragon Ball?" Mafuyu asked Radtiz.**

******"Trust me girl, your better off not knowing." Radtiz said.**

******Mafuyu turned to face Radtiz in an instant, "But I need to!" she retailated, sending Radtiz into silence, "Hey!" she called out.**

******"Why do you need to know?" Radtiz asked.**

******"Because, Tomo and I were nearly killed by those two lunatics! You and I both know that one who escaped will be back! We can't just sit around waiting, when we don't know what's going on!" Mafuyu said, "I need to protect Tomo."**

******Radtiz could tell that Mafuyu was serious, despite having no power that could match his, Kakarot, or their enemies. She has a strong will, and a desire to protect that friend of her's. Radtiz couldn't help, but respect that.**

******"First, I'm going to tell you what Kakarot and I really am." Radtiz starts explaining, "You see, we are Saiyans, the most powerful race in the universe. In stength and power, we had no equal, until Frieza should up, and incorprated us into his ****Planet trade organization."**

******"Frieza?" Mafuyu repeats, in question, "Who is that?"**

******"A ruthless and cruel bastard, and a powerful one at that. He could destroy an entire plaent by merely lifting his finger. But, he has his own Planet trade lackies to do his dirty work." Radtiz said, gritting his teeth. **

**********"Planet trade?" Mafuyu asked, feeling a chill rolling down her spin.**

******"Yes, it is an organization apparently run by Frieza and his family." Radtiz anwsers. Mafuyu was still listening, but still felt a mixier of nervousness, and arousing anger. **

******"The planet trade organization employs their own personal army, and our enslaved race, to take over suitable planets so that they can be sold to the highest bidders." Radtiz confidently explains, however, feeling a sense of shame, and not because he does so out of regret.**

******His shame is mostly likely because he is talking about it to a girl who has no power to speak of other then her kendo skills.**

******"Take over... what does that mean?" Mafuyu asked, feeling angry after hearing everything Radtiz had to say.********"Are you saying that you guys kill people of those planets, just to be sold to some sicko?"**

******"It's business." Radtiz said.**

**"Don't jokes with me!" Mafuyu shouts, "You mean to say you don't care about the lives of the people that killed while on your 'business trips'? You don't care if we get involved?" Mafuyu asked, feeling bitter. This strock a similar bitter cord in Radtiz. **

**He knew he and his comrades killed many people during their carrier, however, the way Mafuyu is talking to him right reminds him of Kakarot's unnecessary sympathy, and refusal to kill when necessary.**

**"You guys are just sick murderers, aren't you?" Mafuyu's anger entices the Saiyan to slam his fist beside her head, and into the wall behind her. She gasps in terror of the man in front her, since he showed no signs of hesitation.**

**"Murderers? Just what the hell do you know?" Radtiz asked, with a cold tone, "I may behave like what you think of me right now, but Kakarot is no murderer! He is my... no the Saiyan races total opposite. Just like our father had become!" Radtiz exclaimed. **

**It almost looked like he was about to shed a tear.**

**"What... your father...?" Mafuyu asked, now feeling terrible about what she had just said.**

**"You ever breath a word about my brother being a cold blooded murderer, mark my words, I will show you no mercy." Radtiz said, making his threat clear.**

**Mafuyu looks down herself, thinking about how good Kakarot has been to Tomo, and her, and how friedndly he is, how bravely he fought against Zarbon and Dodoria.**

**"Now then, it's time to explain about the Dragon Balls." Radtiz said, getting back on subject, "I'm not sure of the details, but they say are seven of them, and if they're all brought together, they have the power to grant any three wishes you would like."**

**"Wishes, huh? I'm starting to guess that your 'boss' is..." Mafuyu guess was correct, given Radtiz's serious nature.**

**"Yes, he wants them, in order to gain Immortality." Radtiz said.**

**"Immortality...?" Mafuyu repeats. If this Frieza person if as powerful as Radtiz suggests, imagine the horror he'll create, nothing could stop this tyrant's rule.**

**"Lucky for us, Kakarot ran off with the Dragon Ball we have here." Radtiz gave a thumps up to it, "But, now that I think about, what did Kakarot do with it, anyway?" Radtiz wonders.**

**"I don't know, he's the one who hid the thing." Mafuyu comments, "Anyway, I need to get dinner started, so don't distract me." Mafuyu orders to Radtiz, and just stood were he was, not making another sound.**

**"Such a demanding woman you are." Radtiz comments. Mafuyu ignores this gets on to cooking.**

**Back to dinner time, after Radtiz gets through with punishing Kakarot, "Ow..." Kakarot groans.**

**"That's what you get for taking something that doesn't belong to you." Radtiz said.**

**"Kakarot-kun, are you alright?" Tomo asked, worryingly.**

**"I'm fine, I'm fine." Kakarot assured with a grin, "Oh, you guys don't need to call me Kakarot. Call me Goku."**

**"Goku?" Tomo asked.**

**"I never really liked the name Kakarot. So, I'd prefer Goku." said Goku.**

**"Well, in that case, is it alright if I call you, Gokkun." Tomo asked, cutely. Her cheek turned deep red.**

**"Gokkun?" Mafuyu and Radtiz repeated in confusion.**

**"Sure, I'm don't mind." Goku said with a smile. This made Tomo happy, and cheerful hugged onto Goku, much to his confusion, but soon found content with Tomo being happy. He found himself smiling as well.**

**"It's really nice to meet you, Gokkun!" Tomo said.**

**"I think Tomo's starting to like your brother." Mafuyu said with content grin. **

**Radtiz remained silent but only let out a "Hmm..."**

**"She would always smile so happily around me and uncle, before he disappeared." Mafuyu thought, "Now, it seems a new member of the family has been found."**

**"Kakarot!" Radtiz said out of the blue.**

**"What, Aniki?" Goku asked.**

**"I would advice not to get so close to these creatures." Radtiz said, "Zarbon is still out there, and if we get too attached to them, it could mean trouble later if he was discover our weaknesses. Plus they'll be in the way."**

**"Aniki..."**

**"H-hey!" Mafuyu was about say.**

**"And don't forget our real enemy." Raditz reminded, referring to the evil tyrant and original master Frieza. "As of right now, finding Zarbon is our top priority. Understand?" Radtiz asked his brother. Goku was reluctant, but had no choice but to agree. **

**He shook his head, notifing that he understood. The smile on Tomo's face had disappeared as soon as Radtiz began talking, and showed a sad and confused expression.**

**"Let's go." Radtiz said, "Zarbon can't be allowed to hide here."**

**"Yeah." Goku agreed and stood up, leaving Tomo on the floor, "Sorry Tomo." he apologized to Tomo. The two brothers were about to leave.**

**"Hold it! What's the meaning of this!" Mafuyu asked, feeling frustrated.**

**"I bear you no ill will! However, if you get involved with us, then danger will befall you." Radtiz warned, "Should you want to live, then take the future into your own hands."**

**Moments later, the brothers had left to find Zarbon and the Dragon Ball that Goku had stolen. They through in search of Zarbon's position.**

**"Kakarot! I'll scout out for Zarbon's power signature! You get the Dragon Ball, and take off as you can!" Radtiz ordered.**

**"Right!" Goku complied and flies in a different direction fron his brother.**

**Meanwhile, the girls were taking a bath, and are of course, naked. After all that happened today, they may as well be exhuasted.**

**"Oh~! This feels great." Mafuyu sighed. Tomo lets out a faint sigh as well. She seemed worried about something.**

**"What's wrong, Tomo?" Mafuyu asked.**

**"I wonder if Gokkun will be back soon." Tomo wondered.**

**"Your that fond of him, huh?" Mafuyu asked. Tomo blushed.**

**"But, Gokkun is really strong, and he's so nice. And he sort of remains me of father." Tomo said, with beautiful smile.**

**"Yeah? Well, I'm not so sure about Radtiz, but Goku seems like a really decent guy." Mafuyu agreed.**

**"Speaking of Radtiz-san..." Tom paused, "I think he really likes you." Tomo said, which causes Mafuyu to sink beneath the water of the tub. Elsewhere, Radtiz sneezed****.**

**"What kind of nonscene are you talking about?" an embarressed Mafuyu asked, as she rose from the tub water.**

**"Well, I think what he said back there about us being in the way, maybe that was he way of hiding his feelings." Tomo explained.**

**"I don't think so! Besides, he said we'd be in way, didn't he? That means he thinks we're nothing but a distraction to him." Mafuyu said.**

**"A distraction?" Tomo asked.**

**"That's right! A distraction. Besides, he'd be kinda cool if he wasn't so obnoxious."**

**"Oh? Does that mean that you like Radtiz-san?" an excited Tomo asked.**

**"N-now what're about talking?"**

**"Because, it's been a long time since you had fun." Tomo said, making Mafuyu feel shy all of sudden.**

**"You... think so?" Mafuyu asked.**

**"Yup." Tomo answered blissfully.**

**Moments later, the two girls were getting dressed after their bath. Tomo was already fully dressed in her pajamas, while Mafuyu was still clad in underwear.**

**"Okay, since your the one who has the fevers more often, you go to bed first." Mafuyu said in a motherly fashion.**

**"Yes ma'am~!" Tomo agreed cheerfully, and was headed to the door, but she stopped, "Say, Mafuyu-chan..."**

**"Tomo?"**

**"Could you tell me, what's going on?" Tomo asked. Mafuyu looked surprised.**

**"Earlier, I heard you and Radtiz-san yelling."**

**"Tomo..."**

**"I heard really scary and awful things, about this Frieza person and his planet trade orginaztion, how he and Gokkun are forced to kill innocent people. And then, about how Frieza's wants to get the Dragon Ball to himself immortle!" Tomo was shedding tears, "Was all of that true, Mafuyu-chan?" she asked.**

**"W-well..." Mafuyu found it hard to answer. She wasn't planning to tell Tomo because she would've gotten mixed up in the power struggle between the Saiyans, and Frieza's army. **

**This probably is why Radtiz didn't won't to tell Mafuyu about it either, but it didn't matter now that Tomo knows must of what's going on, and how scared she is right now.**

**"So, you two are friends with the monkeys, after all?" said a familiar flamboyant voice. The two girls turned around and saw Zarbon ouside the window. Shock and growing frightened, the girls freeze in utter terror, as Zarbon makes a sinister smile.**

**The mixed screaming of the teenage girls echoed from their dorm to the trees. Somewhere in the distance, the brother, though from other areas, hear Tomo and Mafuyu screaming.**

**"Tomo!" Goku shouted and dashed off into the air.**

**"Mafuyu!" Radtiz also shouted, and just like his little brother, dashes away to the direction of the screams.**

* * *

**BW: Cliffhanger alert! Cliffhanger alert! Boo! Well, that's it for now.**

**Teresa: Just in case anyone is wondering, it is likely that I will not appear in this fanfiction crossover. Plus, the setting of Seikon no Qwaser doesn't exist here. It is mostly the Dragon Ball Z setting. End of current chapter epilogue.**

**BW: OI!**


End file.
